


christmas kisses

by smileysoon (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 plot, Capslock, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, and jeongcheolsoo, and jihui, irrelevant but seokgyuhao are together, its actually just kissing, mentions of the other members, or is it junhoon idk, verkwan is mentioned once, wonwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smileysoon
Summary: 5 times soonyoung kisses wonwoo off guard and the 1 time wonwoo does it back





	christmas kisses

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas aa i wrote this under 2 days pls tell me how it is

0

“bye jeonghan! make sure to bring home a ton of souvenirs!” seokmin yelled from the station. jeonghan looked back and rolled his eyes at his younger friend actions, but waves and smiles before getting onto the train nonetheless.

seungcheol sighs after the train leaves. a puff of air is visible from how cold it is. wonwoo is glad he brought a scarf along with him.

“how privileged. he gets to go on vacation with his sister.” seungcheol says. his boyfriend, jisoo, snorts at the choice of words. seokmin and seungkwan giggle at the comment.

wonwoo hikes up his glasses with a smile. suddenly he thinks of how nice it is standing here with his friends in a train station.

christmas break has finally started. to say the train station was busy was an understatement. flurries of people were rushing up and down the stairs. if you weren’t careful, you might trip on someone’s suitcase. wonwoo thought about what where all these people were going. home? vacation? a friend’s place? the possibilities were endless.

wonwoo tries to listens to the conversation his friends are having, but it’s hard to focus with people running past him and bumping into him every second and his own thoughts. how is it more crowded at the exit than in the actual train station.

“earth to wonwoo. i asked you a question.”

wonwoo’s track of thought was broken by seungkwan. he looked at the blonde with a confused face. he clearly didn’t hear anything he just said. seungkwan huffed in annoyance. he hated it when people didn’t pay attention to him.

“i asked if you were going to come skating with us later.” seungkwan said.

wonwoo ‘oh’-ed and nodded. in the back of his head, he can still hear soonyoung’s voice asking (read: begging) him to go skating with the whole gang. “yeah. soonyoung wanted me to go.”

“and you’d do anything soonyoung wanted you to do.” seungcheol teases. he swings an arm around wonwoo’s shoulder and ruffles his raven coloured hair with his other hand. wonwoo’s cheeks turn pink. no, he isn’t embarrassed. he swears it’s the weather.

jisoo fake sighs and puts his body weight onto the side of wonwoo’s body that seungcheol isn’t occupating. “young love. they grow up so fast.” he wipes a fake tear.

seokmin and seungkwan simply laugh at the whole scene happening in front of them.

the nice feeling of being with his friends is suddenly gone.

1

a little later, wonwoo and his group of friends are at the outdoor skating rink.

the tips of wonwoo’s ears are pink after he has put on his skates. the boy had to ask jisoo if they were on properly. the american gives wonwoo a thumbs up and goes back to helping hansol with his own shoes.

carefully, he sets a foot onto the slippery surface, and then the other.

“wonnie!” a familiar voice calls out from behind him. wonwoo turns around to be greeted by a familiar bright smile. wonwoo’s heart still skips a beat despite seeing it more than a thousand times.

“slow down, soonyoung. you might crash into someone.” wonwoo holds onto soonyoung’s arms to steady his stop. soonyoung smiles even more at his lovely, caring boyfriend.

“don’t worry won. i’m an expert! minghao taught me.” soonyoung says excitedly. wonwoo scrunches his nose at the name of the chinese male. wonwoo took it was a good thing. just in case if soonyoung hurt himself, he had a name to blame.

“but you being an amazing skater doesn't change the fact that there are millions of kids skating here beside you.” wonwoo booped soonyoung’s nose, eliciting a giggle out of the bubbly boy.

soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes. “okay mom.”

suddenly, chan skates pass them and does some weird gestures towards soonyoung. wonwoo is confused, but soonyoung seems to get the message.

“gotta go. the race is starting!” soonyoung places a kiss on wonwoo’s cheek.

soonyoung skates away before wonwoo could even process anything. he’s left dumbly standing there with his cheeks tinted pink, and butterflies in his stomach.

( seungkwan and hansol skates pass wonwoo and cackle at the raven haired boy. wonwoo would have flipped them off if he wasn’t surrounded with humans under the age of 8 )

2

“minghao. pass the sugar.”

minghao and mingyu barged into wonwoo’s house at 8am to make sugar cookies. sugar cookies.

“and again, why couldn’t you guys have just used one of your kitchens.” wonwoo says groggily. the boy just woke up 30 minutes ago. he was still half asleep. his hair was a birds nest, but he could really care less. he propped up his head from the counter with his hands to watch the pair make the cookies.

“you have a nice oven.” mingyu smiled sweetly at wonwoo. he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, not falling for it. minghao seems to notice wonwoo’s unspoken message before mingyu does.

“he broke his oven last week trying to make macarons, and i have family over and i don’t want to wake them up.” minghao explained. wonwoo snorted and looked at mingyu with an amused smile.

mingyu whined and stopped beating the butter and sugar. “how dare you expose me! you broke the pact.” the oversized boy childishly huffed and turned around so he wasn’t facing minghao anymore. wonwoo was 99% sure there was a pout on mingyu’s lips.

“hey! you told seungkwan that i broke his alarm clock. if anything you broke the pact first.” minghao retorted.

at that, mingyu turned around and opened his mouth to speak again, but another voice beat him to it.

“baby?”

wonwoo mentally cursed. soonyoung knew pet names were wonwoo’s weakness. how dare he use one in front of their friends. hopefully his flushed cheeks went unnoticed by the pair and that they were focused on baking.

“in the kitchen.” wonwoo called while yawning.

shuffling could be heard from behind. wonwoo turned around on the bar chair to see a sleepy soonyoung. he seemed equally as tired as wonwoo was a few minutes ago. wonwoo opened his arms and beckoned for his boyfriend to come over. soonyoung rubbed his eyes and slumped into wonwoo’s arms like second nature.

wonwoo played with soonyoung’s hair in attempt to neaten it up as soonyoung wrapped his arms around wonwoo’s waist. soonyoung’s head found home in the crook of wonwoo’s neck, and he just let it happen. the pair just admiring each other’s presence choosing to ignore the two bodies that also occupied the kitchen.

“disgusting.” wonwoo hears minghao fake gag behind him, but he doesn’t have the heart to respond with a sleepy soonyoung in his arms.

soonyoung lifts his head from wonwoo’s shoulder and sticks his tongue out at minghao. minghao does the childish gesture back.

a few minutes after, when mingyu and minghao have finally started rolling out the dough, soonyoung unslumps himself from wonwoo’s body and stands up properly. he faces him with a sleepy smile. wonwoo’s heart flutters at the pretty sight.

suddenly, soonyoung removes his hands from wonwoo’s waist and brings them up to hold his cheeks. he presses a short and sweet kiss to his lips, and just like that, he disappears.

“can i help cut the cookies?” soonyoung asks in between giggles as he walks away from the confused wonwoo.

wonwoo is left similarly at the skating rink.

( he catches mingyu’s smirk later when he turns around. this time, he actually flips him off )

3

during christmas season, the grocery stores are especially crowded. at least it gives soonyoung and wonwoo an excuse to hold hands so they won’t get lost.

“do we need more snacks? is this enough?” soonyoung asked wonwoo. wonwoo didn’t answer. he was trying to balance the seemingly endless amount of snacks in his hand. he regrets not getting a basket, or a cart.

“yeah. think so. if they aren’t satisfied then too bad.” wonwoo huffed. his arms were starting to ache from holding all the snacks. as if soonyoung gave all the heavy snacks to wonwoo to hold.

soonyoung giggles. wonwoo wants to melt to the ground at the angelic sound. “alright. lets go.”

together, the pair walk to the cashier and pay for the snacks. soonyoung ends up paying after much debate in front of the nice lady at the cashier. wonwoo not wanted to hold up the line just let soonyoung have his way. ( or was it the puppy eyes soonyoung used? we’ll never know )

soon, the couple were on their way home.

“wonnie.”

wonwoo looked at soonyoung confused. “what’s up?”

soonyoung shook his head and grinned. “nothing.” the shorter male snuck a quick peck onto wonwoo’s lips and skipped off. wonwoo was 99% sure his boyfriend was cackling, but he didn’t bother to check as he was trying to calm down his heart in the middle of the streets.

4

it was becoming a trend.

soonyoung kissing wonwoo off guard whenever he wanted too. wonwoo couldn’t even try to guess when he would do it again.

it wasn’t bad. wonwoo liked being kissed by soonyoung. though, wonwoo’s heart may actually combust if he continues.

his track of thought is broken when he feels snow hit his back. he furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to be greeted with a running away jisoo. wonwoo is about to pick up snow to hit him back, but seokmin seems to do that for him. wonwoo and seokmin cackle in unison and jisoo’s fall.

the night before, it snowed so much, that the gang decided on a snow day. it started off nice and calm with snow angels and just talking about the nice time they have off.

until chan hit seungkwan with a snowball. that’s when all hell was loose.

left and right, there were snow being throw and people being thrown onto the cold snow. wonwoo picked up some snow and started chasing down his next target with glee.

right after he threw snow at seungcheol, he felt snow hit his leg. he turned around to see soonyoung grinning like a mad man. before wonwoo could attack back, he ran away.

wonwoo shook his head with an equally big grin and picked up a ton of snow before yelling at soonyoung declaring war.

“get back here kwon!”

soonyoung cackles extremely loudly in response to wonwoo’s war call. it results in wonwoo chasing down soonyoung while maneuvering around their friends.

finally, wonwoo is in reach of soonyoung and he launches the gigantic snowball at his boyfriend.

soonyoung screeches and turns around to face wonwoo. wonwoo smirks at the other male and run away like soonyoung did earlier. though, wonwoo took too long to run away. soonyoung easily caught up and grabbed his arm causing him to turn away. damn him and his dancer legs.

wonwoo looks back with eyes shut in case the snow is going to his face. but instead of freezing snow, wonwoo feels a pair of plush lips hitting his own.

wonwoo doesn’t even get to think about soonyoung suddenly kissing him again because soonyoung has bounced off somewhere else and seungcheol decides at that exact moment it would be a good idea to throw snow at wonwoo’s face.

he can dwell on it after. he had to avenge himself first.

5

“soonyoung? did you see my other sock?” wonwoo walked out of his room holding one out of two socks.

soonyoung looked down at wonwoo from the ladder he was on. “yeah. it’s on my foot.” soonyoung giggled and wiggled his toes. wonwoo changed his point of view and looked at soonyoung’s feet. true to his words, the other sock was there mismatched with one of his own.

“stop stealing my socks.” wonwoo huffed.

soonyoung giggled again and rolled his eyes playfully. “whatever. pass me the giant star over there.”

wonwoo pouted but reached for the giant star on the couch with all the other christmas decorations and passed it to soonyoung.

wonwoo stupidly took the responsibility of hosting the christmas party this year. the couple had to decorate and provide food and everything. wonwoo’s wallet? empty. his student loans? angry. wonwoo? unbothered at this point.

luckily, he had soonyoung to help him. the boy loved christmas and would probably sell an arm to see santa. he was more than fine with helping wonwoo decorate.

“okay. i think i'm done for now.” soonyoung hummed and carefully climbed down the ladder. wonwoo came out of his room once again after putting his sock away.

wonwoo looked at the living room and nodded at the decor. “looks good.” wonwoo commented. soonyoung smiled brightly at the compliment.

wonwoo made space for himself on the couch and sat down. shortly after, soonyoung dramatically plopped down right beside him. wonwoo endearingly ruffled sooyoung's hair as the latter dropped his head in wonwoo’s lap.

the two sat in a comfortable silence. wonwoo playing with soonyoung’s hair and soonyoung tracing shapes into wonwoo’s thighs.

a little later, soonyoung got up from wonwoo’s lap. wonwoo looked at soonyoung with a confused face. soonyoung simply smiled softly and leaned in to give wonwoo a kiss on the cheeks. he pulled back with the most brilliant smile ever.

“why do you keep doing that?”

the smile was replaced with a pout. “do you not like it?”

wonwoo shook his head and held soonyoung’s cheeks smooshing them together to get rid of the pout. “just curious.”

soonyoung’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “your reaction is cute.”

and wonwoo is so in love

+1

“cheers!”

all 12 of them sat in the festively decorated living room, holding up glasses of different kinds of drinks. ‘merry christmas’ was said a couple times after they toasted.

“hey wonwoo!” wonwoo turned around to see jisoo. he was wearing a santa hat. wonwoo swore he saw that before on someone else’s head. “what did you get from your secret santa?”

“some hello kitty slippers.” wonwoo chuckled. he stored them away already in his room. “i think hansol is my santa. or jeonghan.”

speaking of jeonghan, the lovely man went on vacation with his family which means he was unable to go to the party this year. they face timed him earlier to say merry christmas as a group though. hopefully he’s still having fun in the tropical islands.

jisoo laughed. “sounds like something both of them would do.” wonwoo laughed with him.

“hey jisoo! come ref seokmin and hansol’s eggnog drinking contest.”

jisoo looked at wonwoo with a sheepishly smile and shrugged. wonwoo shook his head and waved him off. with a big smile, jisoo went to referee the ‘contest’ in the kitchen.

wonwoo leaned on the entrance to the living room and watched everyone hang around. in the background, he can hear jisoo yelling, and it brings a smile to his face.

“wonnie! merry christmas!”

wonwoo turns around and sees soonyoung with a cute reindeer headband on. he must of put it on in the bathroom. wonwoo hums and pulls him into a hug by the waist. soonyoung squeals and puts his arms around wonwoo neck so he doesn’t twirl off onto the ground.

“merry christmas to you too soonie.” wonwoo smiles softly.

he leans in and presses a slow, soft kiss to soonyoung's lips. it’s a sweet revenge to what soonyoung has been doing to him for the past week.

soonyoung melts into the kiss. the couple savour every moment of the sweet kiss.

wonwoo’s pulls back and grins at soonyoung’s blown away expression. “mistletoe.” wonwoo detaches himself from soonyoung and points to the ceiling, before walking away with a smug grin and leaving a very confused (but happy) soonyoung behind.

( and minghao got everything on tape. he’ll save that for blackmail against the couple another time )

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!  
> send me hate on twt @HOSHFILMS


End file.
